Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 14 (Long ago)
Long ago is the fourteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a viking building a pen. *CHARLI pretends to climb a spiral staircase. *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be from Ancient Rome and they make a sun clock. *CHARLI makes a fan. *TIM rings different kind of bells. *CHARLI moves to different bells beat. *KATHLEEN does an Ancient Egypt dance and Jup Jup changes the words of the song. *CHARLI does Ancient Egypt moves. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who likes dressing up as a knight, he waits for his friends (Kellie and Kathleen) along with his mother (Charli) because there will be a knight sleepover. Gallery Nathan_S5_E14.png Charli_S5_E14_1.png Kellie_S5_E14.png Charli_S5_E14_2.png Tim_S5_E14.png Charli_S5_E14_3.png Kathleen_S5_E14.png Charli_S5_E14_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E14.png Trivia *Ancient Rome was originally an Italic settlement dating from the 8th century BC that grew into the city of Rome and which subsequently gave its name to the empire over which it ruled and to the widespread civilisation the empire developed. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Rome *Ancient Egypt was a civilization of ancient Northeastern Africa, concentrated along the lower reaches of the Nile River in the place that is now the country Egypt. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Egypt Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm Viktor the Viking from long, long ago I'm big and strong with a ... animal I ... of this great, great land I'm Viktor the Viking, proud and strong I stand. I'm Viktor the Viking from long, long ago I'm big and strong with a ... animal I ... of this great, great land I'm Viktor the Viking, proud and strong I stand. I'm Viktor the Viking, proud and strong I stand. ;Body move #01 Tra la la la la on the spiral staircase Up and up I go, around and around Don't wanna look down 'cause I'm feeling quite dizzy My head's getting dizzy, tra la la la la la. Tra la la la la on the spiral staircase Up and up I go, around and around Don't wanna look down 'cause I'm feeling quite dizzy My head's getting dizzy, tra la la la la la. ;Word play It's a busy day in Ancient Rome, a long, long time ago Wake up, work, to lunch, then need work some more, then time to sleep Such a busy day, so much to do But I've always got a little bit of time for you. It's a busy day in Ancient Rome, a long, long time ago Wake up, work, to lunch, then need work some more, then time to sleep Such a busy day, so much to do But I've always got a little bit of time for you. ;Body move #02 When the weather's all so steamy and there's not a hint of breezy You need something to cool you down You need something that's going to please, so flutter a fan, try not to sneeze A fan, a fan, a fan that's made by you. When the weather's all so steamy and there's not a hint of breezy You need something to cool you down You need something that's going to please, so flutter a fan, try not to sneeze A fan, a fan, a fan that's made by you. ;Making music Ding dong down, making music with my bells Like in olden times, listen to the chimes. Ding dong down, making music with my bells Like in olden times, listen to the chimes Hear the bells all ring, ding dong ding It's music you can feel, they'll certainly have a ... Ring them loud and ..., ring them far and near Ring those bells Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room So let's dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a cobra... There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in racing cars... There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room So let's dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. ;Body move #04 There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room Let's dance, dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room Let's dance, dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. ;Sharing stories Knights are brave, knights are strong, knights ... put their helmets on Any brave deed, just call a knight, we will do what's right. Knights are brave, knights are strong, knights ... put their helmets on Any brave deed, just call a knight, we will do what's right. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about vikings Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about pens & paddocks Category:Ep about stairs Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about dizziness Category:Ep about Rome Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about fans Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about paper Category:Ep about folding Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about police officers & police cars Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about Egypt Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about knights Category:Ep about sleepovers